This is Why
by Rosa Clearwater
Summary: "The needs of the one, outweigh the needs of the many." There were several things John had felt inspired to do, namely destroy Root and lock Finch away in some section of the library where nothing bad could happen to him. But he knew both options would upset his Harold. So, he refrained. For now. (Part of my AO3 Mischievous Misquotations series)


_A.N: "The needs of the one, outweigh the needs of the many."_ Chosen crossover fandom: _**Person of Interest**_

 **...**

" _I really didn't intend for you to come and find me, Mr. Reese. There are other people who need your help."_ John had refrained from rolling his eyes, or feeling frustration at his friend's statement. He had been much more focus on scanning their surroundings, on guiding Harold through the station, and on making sure _she_ didn't come back.

Even when they came back to the library, he was in full alert mode. And when he heard Root's voice through the phone, when he saw Finch's fear manifest itself once more, John was severely holding back when he issued his threat. All he could see was a disoriented Finch on the floor. All he could feel was the fear that pushed him to check for a gunshot wound. And all he could hear was the gunshot that almost didn't miss his friend.

There were several things John had felt inspired to do in the last few days, namely destroy Root and lock Finch away in some section of the library where nothing bad could happen to him.

But he knew both options would upset Harold. So, he refrained.

 _For now._

Now, after the initial shock had swept through, he stood still and simply observed his friend. Oh, John was still incredibly paranoid about making sure Harold was safe.

But, for now he was willing to tone it down. And, so, John calmly watched Harold concentrated on attaching the red string to the board. He watched the usual precision of his friend, noting how it almost seemed like a robot had replaced Finch. He watched, and he understood.

"It's time we went for that beer."

"I need to wrap things up here."

Mr. Reese knew that Finch wasn't going to allow his fear, his experience, to be on display any longer. Finch clearly was content to ignore the emotional content of their last adventure.

But it was time for those emotions to come forth. John understood the desire to keep going, to not stop, to avoid the feelings that engulf someone after such an experience.

But he also knew the price of avoidance. Of denial.

"Things here can wait."

The disdainful look of frustration didn't faze John in the slightest. In fact, even while his concerned eyes held his friend's glare, a smile twitched for a brief moment.

So, when they found themselves strolling down the streets of New York, John almost considered it a victory. At the very least, it was a step in the right direction.

"Does it have to be beer?"

It didn't. But that didn't stop John from grinning like a fool as they carried on in amicable silence.

It was the little moments like these, the little snarks and the quirky banter, that kept the vigilante going. The moments where Finch allowed himself to just be _Harold_. The rare flashes of humanity that pulled John away from grim past expectations and towards a purpose filled with content.

 _This is why I had to find you,_ Harold. _This is why I couldn't just let myself continue with the Numbers. Why I couldn't just let you go._

Saving the numbers made life rewarding.

This relationship made life _fulfilling_.

...

A/N: This standalone is also part of a series that's based off a prompt challenge I've put together on AO3. I've put together several quotations, and a random list of some of my favorite fandoms.

The catch is **I want you to vote for the next fandom** I work with.

 _This is the next quotation I will be working with:_

The quotation I will be working on next is:

"Then I'd hide in the linen closet and wait for her to find me!"

"Dressed like that?"

"Actually, no. At the time, I was wearing only my eyepatch. Although, technically is it still an eyepatch if you're wearing it on your-"

"Stop!" - _Frasier_

 **This week's choices:**

Star Trek: TOS

Harry Potter

Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries

Chuck

A Series of Unfortunate Events

Please feel free to comment your fandom of interest. Voting ends at 12pm (PST) on 07/26/17. Either way, have a nice day!


End file.
